Shen
|gender= Male |image= |films= Kung Fu Panda 2 |games= Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game |voice= (film)IMDB.com - Kung Fu Panda 2 Unknown (young) Unknown (video games) |alias= Lord Shen, Peacock |appearance= Albino peacock feathers with red eyespots on his tail feathers and crest |combat= Sword combat, unspecified style of Kung Fu |fate= Unknown |quote= "Nothing stands in my way." }} Shen (more commonly known as Lord Shen) is the primary antagonist of Kung Fu Panda 2. He has come a long way from the sickly albino peacock whose parents deemed him too weak and pitiful to deserve attention. Vowing to accomplish something so great that the world would never ignore him again, Shen relentlessly pursued his lust for power. Through his devious cleverness and the sheer force of his will, he has (after many years) created the most devastating weapon the world has ever known. Now, on the verge of his greatest triumph, he is about to find out that something stands in his way — something he thought he dealt with twenty years ago.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Lord Shen (retrieved February 5, 2011) Shen's nanny was once the Soothsayer, and she gave Shen the love the emperor was deprived of from his family.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - The Soothsayer Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In Kung Fu Panda 2 Coming soon! Personality Shen is extremely smart, supremely lethal, and burns with ambition; it is a combustible combination. His past has forged in him the notion that he's been wronged and that the world owes him something. He intends to do everything in his power to take it, which includes inventing a powerful weapon unlike anything the world has ever seen. Shen is intent on using this weapon to wipe out Kung Fu and take over China. That puts him on a collision course with Po and the Five.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Lord Shen (retrieved February 22, 2011) Fighting Style Even though Lord Shen is a skilled and accomplished Kung Fu fighter, he is more likely to use his cunning or his cannons than his physical prowess. He excels in sword combat, however, and hides an armory of blades in his robes, which he can unleash in lightning speed. Shen also has a lethal-looking metal talon. In battle, his tail becomes another limb, which he can shape and use to attack or defend. His "Funnel Cloud Attack" and "Feather Attack" are daunting and deadly. Shen's fighting style is both graceful and lethal.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Lord Shen Clothing/Outfit In keeping with his state as an albino, Shen normally wears a long, white robe (which matches his plumage) with a black belt. Underneath his robe is where he keeps his arsenal of swords and other weapons. Trivia *It is noted that Shen is called "Peacock" for a time and helps Po to find "bandits", but appears to be "more than he seems".Heat Vision - "Gary Oldman to strut his stuff in 'Kung Fu Panda 2' (exclusive)" *According to the director, Shen proved to be a great challenge to animate, so much that the complexity of the character was like that of doing six characters all at once.CNN.com - "Computer Generated Animation" Gallery Shen-marlet.png|Concept art of Lord Shen by Nicolas Marlet Lord Shen.png|Shen from the official site Lordshenmodel.png|CG model of Shen Lkungfupanda2shen.jpg shen_fires_weapon.png|Shen firing his cannons from his palace Kung Fu Panda 2_003.jpg|"Goodbye!" (View more...) Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Major Characters